Sing My Heart Out
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: After being accused of cheating Claire walks out of the glass house. A week later her friends finally find her again, making an unexpected career change with her new and amazing talent. Will the relationship be saved? R&R please ;
1. Chapter 1

Shane's POV

Just as I was leaving the kitchen I nearly jumped to the ceiling when the sound of Eve screaming nearly took the house down. I ran to where it was coming from, expecting to find a vamp sucking on her neck or something. I found her at the door, Michael was already there scratching his head. Then I realised Eve wasn't screaming, she was squealing. I hate it when she does that. "Eve! Could you please find another way to celebrate or whatever you're doing?"

"Oh I'm celebrating alright! Yay it's finally here!"

"What's finally here?"

"Hello? I've been talking about it for the last week. Don't you listen?" She put her hand on her hip as she looked at me. I thought back to any conversation that had happened in the last week. I couldn't really remember any so I shrugged. "Nope."

Eve rolled her eyes at me. "Really Collins do you ever listen?"

"Sometimes."

"Sure you do. Anyway back to celebrating." She squealed again and me and Michael both covered our ears.

Claire came running over then, looking around for any danger before stopping dead realising the same thing as me. She sighed before shaking her head at Eve while showing the smile I love. "I take it its here then."

"Yeah, take a look Claire."

Eve pointed in front of the door and I finally noticed a huge package there. Well it looked like a box. I was getting annoyed that everyone seemed to know what was going on except me. "Seriously what it is?"

Eve and Claire started to drag the box into the living room before Eve shrieked at me. "It's my karaoke machine!"

_Oh god._ A karaoke machine was the last thing we needed. Listening to Eve balling out her music everyday would kill me. "Oh great, well you have fun with that I'm out of here."

She ran at me before grabbing my arm. "Not so fast. We are having a karaoke night whether you like it or not."

"Are you serious? It's Ok for you. You don't mind making a fool of yourself plus Michael can sing anyway. I sure as hell can't."

"So, Claire is in the same boat as you. She probably doesn't want to embarrass herself like me but she is still joining in."

Claire obviously wasn't aware of that. "What? Seriously? I thought it was just you singing?"

"Well no. It wouldn't be a karaoke night if that was the case."

She sighed knowing she was just as stuck as me. "Great, now I'm going to look like a total fool."

Eve jumped up and down. "C'mon let's get this thing set up."

Michael looked at us and laughed. "This should be fun."

Fifteen minutes later Michael had managed to set up the karaoke machine, I was hoping it would take all night but I had no such luck. As soon as he confirmed it was ready Eve came running in and called out to us. "Alright, this is how it's going to work. We all take turns in singing and we have to decide on each others songs, Ok?"

Claire looked up and faked a smile, obviously worried about her turn on the microphone. "Ok. So who's going first?"

"Me, me, me!" Three guesses who that was. Eve.

As she grabbed the microphone she turned round and asked. "So guys, what am I singing?"

The great thing about this machine was that Michael had managed to wire it to Claire's laptop so we could choose any song that came to mind. Eve of course had a request list. "Don't choose any cheesing pop crap or I will kick your ass."

"What happened to us choosing the song?"

"My karaoke machine, my rules."

Michael saved our ass by choosing the song. "How about Rockstar by Nickelback?" He asked her as he searched for it on the laptop.

Eve was Ok with that choice. "Ok to start us off I guess but choose something more rock next time."

Michael did a lazy salute to Eve. "Gotcha." He found the song a minute later and soon enough Eve was singing along with it while I covered my ears to piss her off. She wasn't a really bad singer, not bad enough to collapse laughing to but she wasn't exactly good either. Who was I to judge anyway, I couldn't say shit.

When she finally finished I sat back and decided to comment. "Jesus my ears hurt."

Eve flipped me off like usual. "Bite me Collins. Speaking of biting, Michael you're next."

"I wish you would stop using that as a reference to me. What am I singing?"

Claire seemed a little hyped up and I had to smile when she chimed in pretty loud. "Jessie's girl! Sing Jessie's girl!"

Eve definitely approved. "Oh my god yeah, good one Claire."

Eve's POV

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that song. That song was amazing and perfect for Michael's style. I jumped up straight away and found it on the laptop while Michael stood waiting with the cutest smile on his face. The music soon started and Michael's voice rang out as me and Claire squealed.

_Jessie is a friend,  
>yeah, I know he's been<br>a good friend of mine  
>But lately something's changed<br>that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl<br>and I want to make her mine..._

God he looked so hot when he sang, I just wanted to rip his clothes off right there. Especially when he kept glancing at me with a smile and a look in his eye. When the chorus came I grabbed Claire and started jumping up and down with her while Shane stayed on the couch shaking his head. Spoiled sport. When the song finished I ran to hug Michael. I looked at Claire who looked quite happy and decided to wipe the smile off her face. "Claire... your turn."

The smiled disappeared straight away. "Do I have to, I don't want to ruin it after that performance."

"C'mon Claire you have to sing sooner or later."

"Fine but don't laugh Ok?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't sure whether I could keep that promise. She didn't question me though and instead she reluctantly took the microphone from Michael. "So, what song are you going to embarrass me with?"

Shane opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted. "How about a love song. How about But I Do Love You by Leanne Rimes? Do you know that one?"

"I love that song and I'm about to kill it."

"Oh well, here's to the end to a good song." I said as the song came up on the screen. "Get ready Claire."

I heard her take in a deep breath as it started. I sat with Michael and Shane on the couch to watch. I looked at the two of them and I could tell they were getting themselves ready for bursting out laughing, like me. We all had big grins on our faces as we waited, expecting a hilarious performance. Those grins were wiped straight off our faces and changed into gawps as the first verse rang out.

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
>And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right<br>And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you_

None of us could believe it. Saying she was a good singer would be an understatement, she was amazing. Claire was oblivious to the reason we were staring in shock and she looked really nervous. I had to smirk when I looked at Shane. He looked like he wanted to drag Claire to his bedroom the second the song was finished.

Shane's POV

I had absolutely no idea Claire could sing, in fact to be honest I expected her to be worse that Eve. She seriously proved me wrong. It didn't look like she was aware of the talent she had. But god she looked so sexy when she was singing that song, I couldn't wait till we were alone upstairs. The song finished and Claire started blushing with a shy smile on her face. I knew singing was something that made her let herself loose and boy did I like it. Eve ran over to her and grabbed her hands. "Oh my god Claire, you are an amazing singer."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't kill that song you owned it!"

"My Mom used to say I was a good singer but I never took it seriously. I just thought it was just another thing your Mom says all the time."

"You should serious take it as a hobby like Michael."

"I will consider it." She laughed at Eve before looking at me as I walked towards her. I grabbed her around the waist and said between kisses. "You. Were. Incredible."

"Thanks."

Eve cleared her throat. "Porn later. Shane it's your turn."

"Hell no, did you see how hot she looked just then. We are going upstairs right now." I picked Claire up in my arms and ran up the stairs as Eve yelled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Days Later**

Claire's POV

I was still surprised about the whole singing thing. No one would stop talking about it, kept saying I should perform at the TPU or something. To be honest I was thrilled, as a kid I always wanted to sing but I was too afraid and unsure of myself. Always believed that I was no good no matter what anyone said. After the reaction I got from Eve, Michael and Shane I couldn't deny it anymore really. Shane's reaction definitely was the best. Wink wink.

Shane was driving me to work while I was thinking about how I used to sing for my Mom. I couldn't help smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

I was brought back to reality by Shane giving me a heart stopping grin. "Oh nothing."

"You sure because with the look of that sweet smile it must have been something good."

"I'm sure."

"Ok, but whatever it is keep thinking about it because that smile is so beautiful."

I giggled at him and playfully smacked his arm.

"Only telling the truth." The car came to a stop and he said before kissing me. "We're here."

I jumped out the car before turning back. "Thanks Shane."

"Your welcome, make sure your crazy boss doesn't go too crazy."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too."

He started up the car and drove away as I walked down the alleyway. In the lab I found Myrnin in a cheery mood which was kind of funny. "Hello my dear Claire! How have you been?"

"I'm great I guess. Are you Ok Myrnin?" He seriously confused me sometimes.

"I'm fine Claire. Now I need your help with this problem. Could you come here please?"

I walked over to a machine he was sitting by. It looked like a very late and crap reinvention of a computer. Myrnin was frowning at it. "I've tried everything but the screen just won't turn on. I really don't know what to do. Perhaps you can work it out?"

Without answering I leaned forward and peered into the confusingly messy pile of wires and piping. It didn't take me long to work out. I picked up the wires that were evidently the problem. "You can't join two wires to one, in fact you could blow us up doing that."

I separated the wires and connected the spare one to the first lone wire I found in the pile. Straight away the screen came to life and for some reason had the classic Pac-man gave installed on it. "Erm Myrnin, why do you-"

I was shockingly interrupted by Myrnin kissing me and not just a peck on the cheek but an actually strong kiss on the lips. _Ew!_

I shoved him away immediately. "Myrnin! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He looked a little baffled by my sudden burst of anger. "I was just saying thank you, I've been trying to get that thing to work for hours."

"By trying to make out with me?"

"No that was a simple thank you kiss. Don't you do that anymore?"

"No! That is just wrong."

"Ah I apologise then. Perhaps that is why your lover stormed away just then."

"What?"

"Your lover, Shane I believe. He was coming down those stairs when I kissed you but he stormed back out."

Oh great, Shane had seen Myrnin kiss me and probably thought I was cheating on him with Myrnin or something insanely gross like that. I had to sort it out. I ran for the portal to get back home. "Where are you going? You only just got here."

"I don't care I need to talk to Shane."

As I snapped the portal open Myrnin started shouting at me. "You can't leave, you leave when I say you can leave. I own you Claire. Do you hear me? I own y-"

"Oh shut up Myrnin!" I snapped before walking through the portal into the Glass House living room. Shane obviously wasn't back yet so I sat on the couch and waited, no dreaded what was coming. Five minutes later I heard the front door slam and Shane came walking in looking like he wanted to punch something. I stood up and tried to explain to him.

"Shane, please listen to me. I wasn't what it looked like I swear."

"How is it not what it looked like Claire? I saw that kiss, and I didn't see you protesting either."

"I did! I did but you mist have stormed off by then." Typical he only saw the worst part.

"Oh sure you did Claire!"

"Shane please!"

I tried to take his hand but he pushed me away. "Fuck off Claire. You know what you are? You're a fangbanger. A fucking fangbanger!"

"Who's a fangbanger?"

I turned to find Michael and Eve staring at us by the doorway. Shane just yelled at me without looking at them. "Claire is! She's treating on me with Myrnin. Of all the people."

I stared at Eve and Michael with wide eyes. "I'm not I swear, he kissed me and I shoved him away."

"Well I didn't see that happening!"

"That's because you were too busy walking out, like I said before."

"Bullshit, whatever we are threw!"

My heart sank at those words, I felt so hurt. Fair enough he thought I was cheating on him but he never gave me a minute to explain. That was the moment I made the rash decision to escape from the pain, permanently. I decided to leave. After that happening I couldn't stay in the same house as him, it would hurt me more than I can take. As tears poured down my cheeks and Eve and Michael called me I ran to my room and grabbed the biggest bag I could find and threw as much of my clothes in as possible.

An hour later and Eve was trying to drag me back to my room as I made my way to the door. "You can't leave, forget about him you still belong here."

"No Eve I can't stay here with him. I'm going Ok."

She wouldn't stop but I made it to the door anyway. Shane was no way in sight to my relief. Michael was waiting there for me, ready to join Eve in getting me to stay. "Claire please, you shouldn't leave. You live here as much as anyone else.

I shook my head. "Not anymore. I can't Michael I really can't. I'm sorry."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet but I will find somewhere I promise."

"You sure we can't convince you to stay?"

"I'm sure."

"Well at least think about it."

"I will, thanks."

Eve grabbed me and started crying. "Claire I'm going to miss you. Please come back at some point."

I hugged her back and said simply. "Bye Eve." Michael hugged me and I said my goodbyes to him before fleeing into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's POV

Ok so maybe I was a little out of line with Claire before she left... Oh who am I kidding I was a total dick. I didn't even give her a chance to explain but I just don't see how she can have an explanation to what I saw. Which by the way still makes me feel a little ill, I mean seriously he's like twice her age. I knew I had to hear the other side of the story but I couldn't hear it from Claire because, well she'd practically ran out and disappeared. I had to go and talk to Myrnin. Great.

"Hey Eve?"

"What do you want dickhead?" She wasn't happy with me because of Claire walking out.

"Could I borrow your car please?"

"Why whose heart are you going to break now?"

"Nobodies, I want to talk to Myrnin."

"In that case you may borrow my car, hopefully Myrnin will knock some sense into you." She threw me her keys before mumbling to herself. "And you say Myrnin is insane. Claire cheating with him ha! What kind of crazy shit is that?"

I didn't reply to that, just walked to the door shaking my head. Jumping in the car and setting off down the road I concentrated on how I was going to keep my cool with this, losing my temper wasn't going to get me anything but a snapped neck. I wasn't sure whether I would manage it but there was only one way to find out. It didn't take long to get there, a little over five minutes. Once I had parked up the car I walked down that creepy alleyway and into the crazy vamps lair.

When I got into his lab I found him standing by a desk in the corner, he didn't acknowledge me until I cleared my throat. He turned around and smiled at me, I just wanted to punch him. "Ah, the Collins boy. How may I help you on this quiet evening?"

"Is Claire cheating on me with you?"

He looked pretty shocked by my question. "God no, that is just ridiculous. Why Claire is almost half my age and still a child. Are you insinuating that I am a paedophile?"

"Well you dress like one."

"I will assure you there is nothing wrong with my dress sense. Now where are you getting these silly ideas from?"

"I saw you kissing Claire earlier."

I saw something click in his head and he suddenly looked ready to laugh. "Ah yes, well I must say that was rather embarrassing. I need to keep up with the times, I was so sure they still did that."

"Did what?"

"Kiss to show thanks, that was how it was done in the old days. My apologies Mr Collins, I was out of line. But I must make clear to you that this was all a misunderstanding so please do not hurt Claire. She made sure I knew what I did was wrong."

"What so she did push you away?"

"Yes of course."

Oh my god I am such a screw up. I couldn't stay there any longer. I ran from the lab, get in the car and drove straight home.

Bursting through the door I found Michael and Eve curled up on the couch together. I dashed up to them and started shouting frantically. "Where is Claire? Where did she go?"

Michael looked up answered while frowning. "We don't know she just left."

"Oh no, no, no!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I made a mistake. She wasn't cheating on me at all."

Eve threw her hands in the air and called out. "Hallelujah! Ass hat finally opened his eyes! What happened? Did Myrnin give you some of his crazy cure?"

"Shut up Eve! I don't have time for this I need to find her now!"

I ran back out into the street and ran, I just kept on running. Looking for the girl I loved and whose heart I had just shattered into pieces. I needed to find her and get her back, she was the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Week Later**

Eve's POV

Shane had spent the last week a mess. After realising Claire wasn't cheating on him he went out to find her. Only one problem with that... he never did. He was out for three hours before he came slumping back through the doorway alone. He said he's looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Then he spent the next couple of days looking for her and still nothing. Soon we were all getting worried so Shane and Michael went to talk to Amelie. They came back and told me that although Amelie never said she didn't know where Claire was she told them nothing.

So the week past with Shane sulking and Michael trying to bribe info out of Amelie, with no result.

Michael had given up by Saturday morning, he accepted that if Amelie saw no reason to tell us then she must be Ok. I wasn't so sure. Michael came over to me that morning and kissed me before saying. "Hey, I'm going to Common Grounds for a minute Ok? I'm going to see if I can do a gig tonight, take our mind off things for now."

I smiled half-heartedly. "That's a great idea. See you in a few minutes I guess."

He saw the sadness in my eyes and hugged me. "Hey, she will be fine Ok. She's strong."

"But she's stronger here, with us. We all are."

"I know. See you in a moment Ok."

"Ok."

He was out the door in a flash, leaving me to start my worrying again. Shane soon came to join as he slumped himself down into the couch beside me. "Where's Michael?"

"Gone to see if he can do a gig at Common Grounds tonight, you coming?"

He shook his head. "I was going to look for Claire again."

Sighing I turned to him to speak. "Look I know you're worried about her, we all are but we've searched all week and nothings happened. What makes you think tonight will be any different? Besides, she might turn up to see Michael play. Well?"

"I don't know."

"Oh c'mon, just take a break tonight. Do it for Claire."

"Well...Ok."

"Thanks." I flicked on the TV and sat back, waiting for Michael.

He walked threw the door ten minutes later, running his hand threw his hair as if he was surprised about something. "Hey, so did you get the gig or what?"

"No, somebody else has already been booked there tonight and you are not going to believe who."

"Who?"

"Take a look for yourself." He held a flyer out to me and Shane, I grabbed it just before him. Looking down at it I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Right on the paper was a picture of our missing housemate, smiling with a microphone. Underneath that were the words "Claire Danvers, first ever performance. Saturday night 8pm."

I was kind of thrilled and totally shocked at the same time by what I was seeing. "Oh my god, Claire is actually going to perform publicly, that is so cool."

"Well it explains why we haven't seen her, she's probably been practicing for tonight."

"Please tell me we are going to see her."

"Absolutely, how about you Shane? You going?"

Shane jumped up. "Well what the hell do you think?"

"So that's a yes then."

Shane was fidgety all day waiting for the gig, he wouldn't stop walking around the house and sighing. It was so annoying! I lost it right at the last minute, just before we were ready to set off to Common Grounds. "Shane! Would you stop with the sighing? Jesus!"

"Bite me, Rosser!"

Michael came over and put a hand on our shoulders. "Ok you two, let's go before you rip each other apart."

I ran straight out the door to Michael's car. "I call shotgun Collins!"

"Whatever."

Unsurprisingly, Shane still sighed and shuffled about in the back of the car and I so wanted to ring his neck. Luckily for him Michael drove pretty fast and he was soon parking up outside Common Grounds. As I got out of the car I looked into the coffee shop to find it was already crowded. When we walked through the door we had to push our way through to get in.

Inside there was a stage set up with a microphone ready and everyone was waiting for the show to start. Michael managed to get us a space near the stage so we had a clear few of things. "Where is Claire?"

"She's in the back." The voice made me jump and I turned around to find Oliver smirking at us. "I knew you three would end up being here."

"Of course, she's our friend."

"Hasn't seemed that way for the past week. She isn't a very happy person right now is she?"

"Oh yeah how would you know that?"

He leaned in and said quietly. "Let's just say her song choices tell you everything, enjoy."

He walked away to sit behind the front counter just as his office door opened, revealing Claire. She walked up to the stage with a big but timid smile on her face. When she got to the microphone she spoke out through it. "Hey everyone, thanks for showing up I guess. Let's get this show on the road."

Shane's POV

I stared at the girl on the stage as she spoke out to the crowd, the girl my heart has been aching to see for the past week. "Ok guys, I'm going to start with some of my favourite ballads. We have some Kelly Clarkson fans in here right?"

Most the people in the room cheered at her. "Alright then good. Let's started."

The music started and my heart shattered, I knew that song anywhere and I knew what it meant. "Here's Kelly's finest Because Of You." I saw Claire's eyes flicker to me and away again before she started to sing out in that angel like voice exactly how she felt.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did  
>You fell so hard<br>I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side<em>  
><em>So I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust<em>  
><em>Not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

I knew from then on that this was going to be a long and painful night for the both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane's POV

Claire had only sung one song and I already wanted to drop down and cry. There was one particular verse that haunted me, because every single word was true. Claire voice kept echoing them into my ears.

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry<br>Every night in your sleep  
>I was so young<br>You should have known better than to lean on me  
>You never thought of anyone else<br>You just saw your pain  
>And now I cry<br>In the middle of the night  
>Over the same damn thing<em>

I shook them away as much as possible as the crowd began cheering for more when the music disappeared. Claire smiled at the good reactions. "Well I'm glad you liked it because I got some more Kelly Clarkson songs right here for you." More cheering. Eve and Michael looked happy by her singing but they knew how much that song affected me, I could see it in their eyes.

"Ok, here's Behind These Hazel Eyes."

Again, another song that only spoke the truth about how I had hurt her, particularly the end of the chorus. Every time she said that tiny line all I wanted was to stared into her hazel eyes, the ones I needed to see so badly.

Again the crowd cheered. "Ok, one ore from my favorite singer before I move on to something different. Morganville natives, this one is for you. I know we all feel like this everyday." She winked at the crowd before waving a hand for the music to start. "Here's breakaway."

_Da da da'd da da  
>Da da da'd da da<br>Da da da'd da da da da_

_Grew up in a small town_  
><em>And when the rain would fall down<em>  
><em>I'd just stare out my window<em>  
><em>Dreamin' of what could be<em>  
><em>And if I'd end up happy<em>  
><em>I would pray<em>

_Trying hard to reach out_  
><em>But when I tried to speak out<em>  
><em>Felt like no one could hear me<em>  
><em>Wanted to belong here<em>  
><em>But something felt so wrong here<em>  
><em>So I prayed I could breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
><em>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<em>  
><em>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>  
><em>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<em>  
><em>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Da da da'd da da_  
><em>Da da da'd da da<em>  
><em>Da da da'd da da da da<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
><em>Sleep under a palm tree<em>  
><em>Feel the rush of the ocean<em>  
><em>Get on board a fast train<em>  
><em>Travel on a jetplane, far away<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
><em>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<em>  
><em>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>  
><em>I won't forget all the ones that I love<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
><em>Swinging round revolving doors<em>  
><em>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me<em>  
><em>But, gotta keep moving on, moving on<em>  
><em>Fly away, breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
><em>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta<em>  
><em>Take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>  
><em>But I won't forget the place I come from<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Breakaway_  
><em>Breakaway...<em>

How ironic, that's all I've ever wanted to do. Breakaway from this town so she would be safe from the constant danger that she always had to face.

The music ended and Claire again spoke out to the now over excited people. "Ok guys, time for a break."

Just jumped from the stage and walked straight over to the counter where Oliver had a mocha ready for her before sitting at a table that was reserved for her. I started to go over to her but three other guys beat me to it. "Hey there." I heard one say to her.

"Er hi."

"You are really talented... and hot."

I really wanted to smack this guy. Claire gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks I guess."

"So, you got a boyfriend."

She bit her lip and sighed. "I'd rather not say."

"Aw, some guy being a dick with you. Don't waste your time with him, we are free."

"Thanks for the offer but I got to go."

"Aw, really? Well, talk to us later at least."

She nodded as nicely as she could but as soon as they couldn't see her she raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She didn't see me standing there and ran straight into me. "Oh sorry-" As soon as she realized it was me she lowered her head and walked faster.

"Claire!"

She turned back and said simply. "It's Ok I get it. You hate me."

_God! Why couldn't she let me finish! _I knocked that thought out straight away. I never let her finish so I couldn't say shit. She walked back up on stage and when I looked at her I saw she was near tears. "Shows back on!"

The crowd stopped talking and looked at her. "My favorite song up next, I suggest you grab a tissue for this one. Here's Avril Lavigne's When Your Gone."

I wasn't sure what this song was but I soon found out as Claire sang out words filled with such emotion you could feel it in the air.

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cried<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_  
><em>I count the steps that you take<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it okay<em>  
><em>I miss you...<em>

Eve had her hand on my shoulder as a few silent tears spilled over my eyelids. It didn't end there, she sang other songs with title like Why Can't I Breath, Eternal Flame and other songs that burned me to the core. The crowd loved her, maybe more than they had at Michael's gigs.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's POV

The second Claire finished the last song the crowd started shifting around the room, some trying to leave and some trying to grab empty tables. It was hectic. So hectic that I couldn't see where Claire had disappeared to, I was desperate to catch her and speak with her properly. After a look around the whole place and finding her no where I did the one thing that I didn't really want to do. I asked Oliver. "Where did Claire go?"

"And a hello to you too." God what was it with that guy and sarcasm?

"Whatever. Where did she go?"

"She left I believe. The second she was finish she went out the back."

"On her own at night? But she doesn't have a car, she could get hurt."

Oliver just shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Do you know where she will be going?"

"Do I look like Claire's babysitter to you?"

"Just asking a question jeez. You're so antisocial."

I walked away as Oliver started bickering about something to himself. Seriously the hippie look wasn't for him, hippies are meant to be all peaceful and happy and he's just miserable and evil. I found Michael and Eve standing by the doorway a moment later, discussing something urgently between each other. I had a bad feeling about the looks on their faces. When I got to them I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but Michael managed to get out what he wanted to say before me. "Amelie was here, she told me what's been going on with Claire the past week and it isn't good. We need to find her."

"Why what's going on?"

"Amelie said that Claire had to rent an apartment from some vampire. Apparently he tricked her by telling her the wrong rent price and when she went to pay up she couldn't afford it and..."

"And what Michael? Tell me."

"He's trying to force her to pay up in a different way."

"You mean... her blood. Oh my god that is so not happening. She is not going back there now is she?"

"No, but that's the problem. Amelie says she thinks she's bunking out on the streets until these gigs give her enough money to buy something decent and Amelie has told me she wants us to get her to go back to the Glass House."

"Well what the hell are we standing here for? We got to go find her now."

I didn't even wait for Michael and Eve I just ran straight for the car before they had a chance to move a muscle. What Michael told me made me feel utterly sick. Just the thought of that sick ass vampire getting his fangs in Claire made my stomach churn. Michael luckily wasn't in the mood to waste any time either and got straight in the car. He had the car rolling down the street within seconds. It still wasn't enough to me though. Michael started by looking around west of Common Grounds, which was past the University and towards the donation centre. Every street we drove down was completely deserted just like every other night. A ghost town. Michael kept on driving, down past the warehouses and that old German tyre plant building. A building that brought back unwelcome memories.

Still, Claire wasn't around there though to be honest I wasn't surprised. I was sure being near that building was the last place Claire would go. If it creeped me out then Claire without a doubt probably hated the site of it. I was getting more fed up by the second. "Michael she isn't around here. Go back and look around near the hospital or something, these streets are deserted."

"Except one that must have Claire on it."

"And a load of vampires." Eve whispered to herself.

"Eve! Don't say that." I shouted at her, I didn't like that thought in my head at all.

"Well it's true! I can't believe Claire would even try surviving a night out here."

"By the sounds of the situation with that vampire she doesn't have much of a choice." Michael added in the conversation.

"She could have come home!"

"Eve, I don't think she felt ready to come home."

"Wonder why." She tried to say it quietly so I wouldn't hear but obviously she wasn't quiet enough... she never is.

I lost my temper in that second. "Alright Eve alright! I accept I made a huge mistake earlier. Really I get it but seriously what else am I supposed to do?"

"How about you don't jump to conclusions like a jealous prick. Especially crazy conclusions like that I mean honestly it's like Claire accusing you of having an affair with Monica!"

"Ew!"

"Exactly! I bet that's exactly how Claire felt. But you are lucky, Claire isn't stupid enough to jump to shit like that."

Michael cut me off before I could continue the argument. "Guys if you don't mind I can see someone ahead."

The second I heard him I forgot about Eve and jumped up in my seat. "Where? WHERE? God Michael these windows suck. I can't see a damn thing."

"Well luckily I can. Ok let's see. That is... that is... erm... it's... Claire!"

"It is?"

"Yep, that's Claire alright."

"Pull over quick!"

"Give me a second to catch up to her Shane."

"Doesn't matter I'll run."

Michael pulled over in the next second so I didn't end up throwing myself out of a moving car, which I was going to do. I threw the car door open as fast as I could and started running up the street to where I could finally see Claire walking. She hadn't noticed Michael's car. After a moment I decided to shout her to get her to stop. "Claire! Claire wait!"

She jumped at my voice, obviously shocked by my sudden appearance out of no where. Once she realised it was me she just turned back and kept on walking. "Claire!"


	7. Chapter 7

Shane's POV

I started running faster to catch up with Claire as she ignored me. As I was running I noticed something, she was stumbling as she tried to walk and the first thought that came to mind was oh god she's hurt. Now I was getting seriously worried. _What if a vampire had already gotten to her?_

Luckily, I was definitely faster than her, even if she had decided to run for it I would have still easily caught up with her. So, within seconds I was close enough to her to put my hand on her shoulder and pull her to a stop. "Claire, please tell me you're not hurt."

When she turned around to face me I realised she wasn't stumbling because she was hurt but because she was more or less drunk. I could smell the alcohol from a mile away and I noticed a bottle of vodka in her hand. This wasn't like the Claire I knew and it would be an understatement to say I was shocked. "Claire! What are you doing?"

She laughed humourlessly. "Like you care."

"I do care, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Really?"

When she asked me this I had a little hope in me that she was listening to what I was saying. "Yes." But then that hope vanished when she laughed again.

"Oh I get it, you are here to start accusing me of having even more crazy affairs. Who is it this time? Oliver?"

"Claire are you listening to me?"

"No not really, so bye."

She turned back around and tried to walk away but in less than a second she came to a stop and wobbled a little. "Oh shit." She then threw herself to the side of the road and threw up in the gutter. When I tried to help her by holding her hair back she hit me and started trying to walk away again. "Do you not understand the meaning of bye?"

"Claire seriously. You are walking the streets at night in a total mess. You're not even old enough to drink!"

"I don't care Shane! I just really don't give a shit anymore because I am sick of everything. My whole damn life has gone down the pan and I can't take it anymore. So let the vamps come out and play, I don't care. Have a nice night."

Just then Michael and Eve appeared beside me. "Everything alright- holy shit Claire!"

I ignored them because I was too determined to win this argument. "You are not old enough to drink!"

"It's none of your fucking business what I do anymore!"

Eve was staring at her as she commented on her behaviour. "Wow, an upset Claire plus booze equals bitch fit big time, can't really say I blame her though."

Claire lazy saluted Eve. "Why thank you for the compliment, I better be going now."

I honestly didn't know what to do with her. She wasn't going to listen and we couldn't leave her here, she would get herself killed without a doubt. I looked at Eve, she shrugged. I looked at Michael who said without taking his eyes off the drunk in front of him. "Throw her in the car." I had to admit that was a good idea, even though it was bound to piss off Claire. Without another word on the suggestion Michael and I stepped forward and grabbed Claire's arms before lifting her off her feet.

Immediately she was shouting and kicking at us. "Let go of me! You can't do this!"

"As your friends we can." Michael said as he helped me haul her over to the car. Just as we got half way there Claire tripped and the bottle in her hand sprayed all over Michael and surprisingly his skin started sizzling. "Aaaargh! Shit!" He looked down at the burns before staring at me. "She put silver in the vodka."

Eve seemed pretty impressed. "You got to admit that is a smart move."

I had to drag Claire the rest of the way and she put up one hell of a fight, I knew for sure I was going to have bruises the next day. Just when I thought I was going to be forced to let her go she suddenly fell limp. I couldn't see her face so I panicked. "What happened? What happened?"

"I think she passed out."

"Not surprised with how much she has been drinking."

In a way I was kind of glad but overall I was worried. I'd never seen Claire like this before and it broke my heart, made me feel so guilty. As gently as possible I lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane's POV

I'd put Claire in her room to sleep off her night of drinking when we got home. We didn't hear anything from her through the rest of the night so I guessed I would have to wait till morning to talk to her. Morning soon came and I had a feeling that things weren't going to go as smoothly as I wanted. In the late hours of the morning Claire finally came downstairs... heading straight for the door. I couldn't let her go because I knew at some point she would end up somewhere that wasn't safe. As she walked down the hall I jumped up and sped across the living room to stop her. Just as he hand was about to touch the door handle I got in her way. She didn't look impressed. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go Claire, you're going to get yourself killed." I told her as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I can do what I want thanks."

"Claire seriously, if we hadn't found you last night without a doubt you would be dead right now."

"Well that was yesterday and this is now. I need to go back to the apartment so let me by please." She reached around me and tried to open the door but I stopped her again.

"Whoa! You are not going back to that apartment, Oliver told us what's been going on there. You are not going anywhere near that vampire especially when he wants to hurt you."

"Why are you pretending you even care?"

"Jeez I do, I honestly do care. I know what I saw between you and Myrnin was a misunderstanding and I was out of line to not trust you. I've been trying to find you for the past week because I really am sorry."

I saw a quick look in her eye, it looked sort of like a mixture of relieve and need. It didn't last long though as it was soon covered by a hard, almost emotionless look. "It doesn't matter, you made it obvious you don't care about me." God she is a stubborn as me.

"Then where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, I will figure that out when it comes to it."

I knew what that meant so I shook my head. "You are not going back out on those streets. I don't care what you say, that's not happening and you are certainly not going near that apartment to give that vamp a chance to hurt you."

I realised then that Claire was seriously mad, she was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. "If this is just about that vampire trying to fang me well I got news for you, it's too late for that." She lifted up her left arm and pulled down the sleeve of her jacket and right there on her wrist was a fairly fresh bite mark. As I stared at it she burst out sobbing and stumbled back. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to trust anyone or anything because I'm scared I'm going to get hurt again but I feel so alone right now."

I moved forward and put my hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "You are not alone Claire. And I'm sorry let you down and hurt you but I swear I won't ever do that again." I was expecting her to push me away so I was completely shocked when she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and cried against my chest. "I don't want to be on my own anymore."

I hugged her back and comforted her. "Ssshhh, it's Ok. You're not on your own you have me, always."

It was like this for quite a while until Claire finally calmed down and stopped crying. When the hug ended I held out my hand and said. "Can I take a look please?" She knew what I meant straight away and handed me her arm. Lifting up her sleeve I examined the two puncture wounds that lay right over her veins. It made me so mad just seeing them. "What happened?"

"I want back for my stuff and he was there waiting, I couldn't get out quick enough."

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." She smiled at me. "But really I should go."

"Aw Claire I thought you would move back in here, please."

"No, I will but I still need to get my stuff from that apartment."

"Well you're not going alone. I'm coming with you, that way if that creeps there you won't be on your own."

"Ok then. Lets grab some weapons just in case."


	9. Chapter 9

Shane's POV

Walking up the stairs to the apartment Claire had been renting I looked around noticing how much of a crap hole it was. The place was filthy and in need of some serious renovating. Every step we took made me more nervous for Claire's sake. I already felt guilty and just pure mad about her getting bitten, I should have been there for her.

The apartment she had been in was only half way up the stairs so it didn't take long to reach up. As Claire put the key in the lock I put my hand on her arm. "Keep that stake handy, I don't want you to get hurt again." She nodded in reply as she turned the key. The door swung open to reveal a hallway that had doors to a number of rooms on both sides. It was silent inside but I still couldn't believe it when Claire called out. "Hello?" I whispered to her sarcastically.

"Oh yeah just tell him that we are here."

"Doesn't seem like anyone is here anyway."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not really but there is no point standing here whispering like idiots."

"Good point."

It really didn't seem like anyone was inside but in a town like Morganville you really can't take risks and judge on what it seems. Those kinds of assumptions can get you killed. And unfortunately we soon made that discovery. I insisted on going in first so I started walking through the door and down the horribly narrow hallway. As I was walking I heard the sound of the door swinging shut and Claire yelping out. Spinning around I found that the vamp had been hiding behind the door and had grabbed Claire when she had walked in. "Ah I was wondering when my snack would be back, wasn't expecting a second helping though."

Immediately, I grabbed the crossbow I had slung over my shoulder and aimed it at his chest. In response to my move her put Claire right in the way of my aim so I couldn't shoot his heart without killing her too. He tightened his grip around Claire's neck as he grinned at me. "Now, now. Don't want to hurt this pretty little thing do we?"

"Let her go now!"

"But I don't want to. I'm too hungry to do that." As he spoke he lowered his head to her neck as she whimpered.

"I said let her go leech!"

"Watch your manners boy or this one will suffer for you. Now, shut up while I have my snack."

"No!" I screamed in horror as he slid his fangs down and bit into Claire's neck. There wasn't anything I could do, I couldn't hurt him without hurting Claire. I could hear her muffled screaming as he covered her mouth with his hand. Soon I realised he wasn't planning to stop at all, he was just going to drain her and kill her. I felt completely helpless. Luckily Claire had one last move. In a desperate bid to make him stop she bit the hand over her mouth.

The vamp cried out. "Aaargh, you little peasant."

He dropped her to the floor and the second Claire was out of the way I pulled the trigger and fired a direct shot into the vampire's heart. He fell limp to the floor. Without another thought about him I ran to Claire's side. She had hit her head on the wall as she fell and was completely unconscious. She had also lost a lot of blood and when I pressed my fingers to the side of her neck her pulse was very faint. I felt like having a panic attack, I was losing her again.

I knew I had to get her to the hospital as soon as possible so I quickly lifted her up into my arms and started running down the stairs and out into the street. We had walked to the apartment and Claire couldn't wait the walk to the hospital, I needed help. Pulling my phone out I rang the one person who could help, Michael. He answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Michael, I need your help."

"Can't it wait I'm kind of busy."

"And Claire's almost dead, now freaking help me!"

"What? "What the hell happened?"

"Just get here now. We are on Vincent Road by the apartment block."

"Already on my way."

**A few minutes later**

Michael finally arrived after a few minutes of me crying and begging for Claire to keep her heart beating. I jumped in the back of the car and Michael started firing out the questions as soon as he had the car rolling again. "Jesus, what happened man?"

"We went to that apartment to get her stuff, the vamp was waiting for her." Her bit her and almost took all her blood."

"Damn, you should have called me, I would have gone with you."

"I had a feeling Claire would have gone alone if I asked her to wait."

"Yeah. Look, I can hear her heart beat and it's slipping fast. I'm breaking every road law going because we are running out of time."

Hearing Michael's roads I wanted to cry. While he was driving he called the hospital to tell them we were coming so they are for us at A&E.

Another few minutes later and the car was coming to a halt outside the hospital doors. A team of doctors were already waiting and they rushed Claire straight inside while wiring her up to machinery. Me and Michael rushed in after her in a panic. A doctor stopped us from entering the room Claire had been taken to and said. "The emergency team will do all they can." At that moment I heard the horrible sound of a heart monitors frantic beeping. I started crying as Michael put his hand on my shoulder. I was going to lose my Claire. The girl I absolutely loved and couldn't live without was dying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, just want to say sorry I haven't updated in ages, been having annoying issues with fanfiction.**

Shane's POV

Time passed unbearably slowly in the waiting room as every doctor who walked by made no move to approach us and tell us whether Claire was going to be Ok or not. I paced back and forth as my heart pounded in fear and Michael tried to comfort me. "She'll be Ok Shane. Claire's always been a fighter during everything she has been through."

"That's just the problem, everything she has been through. She has fought yes but she is so small and vulnerable. What if this is too much for her?"

"She won't give up, she will keep fighting for us, especially for you."

"After everything I have done to her I don't know why she would want to fight for me."

That was when Michael started to get a little pissed and stood up to grab me and look me in the eye. "Look Shane, you made a mistake. It happens, nobodies perfect. But Claire needs you right now, she loves you. So stop with the blaming and think about Claire pulling through, Ok?"

I took in a deep breath before replying. "Yeah, your right Claire needs me."

Michael nodded and let me go at the moment a doctor came towards us and cleared his throat. "You are friends of Miss Danvers, yes?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"She's stable, we believe she is out of any immediate danger she just needs precise care for the next few weeks to unsure she recovers. She is under anaesthetic right now so she could wake up at any time but you may see her if you want."

"That would be great."

"This way."

We followed the doctor to small room at the other end of the ward. Inside we found Claire laid asleep in a hospital bed, wired up to all kinds of machinery and wearing an oxygen mask. I sat by her side and took hold of her hand. Michael was sat in a chair on the other side of her, he was on his phone and I guessed he was texting Eve. Oliver had refused to let her leave work early to come to the hospital.

I had sat with Claire the whole day and through that time showed no sounds of waking up. When it hit ten o'clock Michael said to me. "Shane I have to go and get Eve from work. I will take her home, there's no point for her to come here and get more upset. Do you want to come and get some rest for a while?"

I shook my head without taking my eyes of Claire's face. "I'm not leaving her for a second. I want to make sure I'm here for her when she wakes up."

"Ok, let me know when she wakes up."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

He left the room leaving it in almost silence, the only sounds were the beeping of machines and Claire's soft, steady breathing. Soon as more time passed the continuous peaceful atmosphere started to make me feel drowsy and I struggled to keep my eyes open. At around two in the morning my head fell forward as I involuntarily began to drift off. I would have fallen completely asleep if I hadn't felt something soft run across my hand and heard the rustling of sheets. When my head snapped up to look at Claire I found she had woken up. She looked seriously confused and was trying to rip off the tubes that were stuck in her arm.

I reached forward and put my hand on top of hers and tried to sooth her. "Hey hey, don't do that. It's alright you're safe." I said gently.

She looked at me and said weakly. "What- what happened?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head in response so I continued. "We went to that apartment and- and that vampire attacked you. We managed to get you to the hospital just in time."

"Oh, not hospital again. Can I go home now?" She tried to sit up and winced in pain while doing so. "I don't feel too bad."

Knowing she was just going to hurt herself made her lay down again before lying next to her and putting my arm around her waist. "You'll be Ok, I'm not leaving you here so you won't be alone."

"You can go if you want to, I don't mind."

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you. So you might as well make use of me as your personal pillow."

"That sounds good to me."

I laugh as she rested her head on my chest and snuggled up to me. We talked for a while until we literally ran out of stuff to talk about and instead chose to enjoy the comfort of each others arm. While I texted Michael to let him know Claire was awake I listened to her as I heard her start to quietly sing. That angels voice made my heart warm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shane's Pov**

Three weeks had passed since Claire was attacked. She'd been allowed to leave the hospital a few days after she woke up on the condition that she was carefully looked after. She came back to the Glass House- not too happy about having us looking after her as it was "unfair on us" as she said but hey what could she do about it? I was just glad that things were getting back to normal... as normal as they ever could be around here anyway.

Anyway we were all having a nice day in for the weekend- with Eve being all bossy and making plans like getting out the karaoke machine and dragging a few songs out of Michael and Claire then making me make chilly while her and Claire did some baking for later. At the brief moments where Eve kept her mouth shut we watched a movie and Michael tried to get Claire to sing a song he had written as he played his guitar. Overall the first half of the day had been really relaxed and fun.

A few hours after dinner we all kind of broke apart around the house. Michael went to his room to probably write some more songs, Eve carried on cooking up god knows what in the kitchen while I went upstairs to shoot some zombies in my room.

Claire stayed down in the living room. I would have stayed with her and shot zombies down there but I got the feeling she wanted to be alone for a while. I've had that feeling a few times since she came home, at moments were she seemed either really quiet or deep in her thoughts. I always gave her space, she did deserve it after all.

I spent about an hour on my game, cheering to myself as I beat my high score and I will admit- but don't tell the girls- swearing at the game console and throwing a tantrum when a zombie appeared out of no where and ate my characters brains. When I'd had enough of the game and had switched the whole thing off at the plug I noticed the house was silent. Michael's guitar wasn't playing which I had heard earlier and I couldn't hear Eve choking to death on her attempts at cooking. As for Claire, I hadn't heard a sound from her since I went upstairs so I guessed she could have been reading or something.

After deciding to head downstairs I got up and walked out into the hallway. As soon as I got out of my room the silence ended. Coming from inside Eve's room I could here her and Michael talking. Eve unsurprisingly was talking unnecessarily loud. Probably lost her make up or something.

Shaking my head I carried on- making the decision to ignore them- and made my way to the top of the stairs. My foot touched the second step down when I finally heard something other than Eve's annoying whining- something that was too quiet for me to have heard from my room. Curiosity took hold and I tiptoes the rest of the way down, not wanting to disturb what I was hearing. Obviously the sound was coming from Claire and although it sounded muffled from where I was I knew it would sound beautiful if I got close enough. I managed to make it to the bottom step without being noticed, which was pretty much a miracle considering how much the floorboards usually creek.

Looking around the living room I spotted Claire curled up on the couch while tapping a beat out on the small coffee table next to her. The muffled sound I had heard before had grown to her flawless singing. The song was unfamiliar to me and I sat down on the bottom step to listen, knowing she would stop if she knew I was there.

_Time keeps on racing._

_But nothing ever changes._

_It's the same old routine every single day._

_With those far too familiar faces._

_V__ery few of those I trust._

_And many more I wish to lose._

_Because until that day,_

_I'll never find the truth._

_Yeah things have been the same for far too long,_

_And I need to end those days,_

_To discover where I belong._

_I've grown out of this world._

_That's holding me down._

_And I think its time I found._

_My place._

_The record keeps playing._

_My soundtrack keeps running._

_Even though it's been outdated._

_For the past few years._

_Could you point me out._

_To the nearest record store._

_Before I find myself,_

_Walking right out of that door._

_Yeah things have been the same for far too long,_

_And I need to end those days,_

_To discover where I belong._

_I've grown out of this world._

_That's holding me down._

_And I think its time I found._

_My place._

_You know maybe it is time._

_That I made my move._

_Took things in my own hands. _

_And shape out my life in a way I approve._

_And maybe I should just cut my past away._

_And forget about what I've been through._

_Cos things have been the same for far too long,_

_And I need to end those days,_

_To discover where I belong._

_I've grown out of this world._

_That's holding me down._

_And I think its time I found._

_My place._

I immediately realised why I didn't recognise the song. I'd never heard it before- no one had- because it belonged to Claire. They were her words, about how she wished her live in Morganville would change, for this town to change. About something I never believed would happen. Both because of the beauty in her voice and the meaning in the song I wanted to cry.

**Just incase anyone was wondering what the hell that song was it wasn't a song, just random words I made up lol. Inspired by a conversation I had today about how five years of school has bored me to tears and I can't wait for change. Stupidity included. (And for some reason fanfic won't let me break it into stanzas so its all one)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I'm sorry I haven't update for ages. To be honest I have no excuse because I finished school over a week ago. I've just been stressed out about prom and stuff but that's fine now since I'm not going anymore lol. Anyway enough about me. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and thank you for past reviews and future ones I hopefully will get. **

**Shane's POV**

After taking a deep breath to control any tears that were threatening to escape I stood up from the stairs and made my way across to where Claire was sat. Once I was stood behind the couch and Claire- who still didn't know I was there- I crouched down a little and put my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. She sank against me as I whispered in her ear. "That was beautiful."

That caught her attention as she leaned forward so she could turn and look at me. She looked shocked as she asked. "Wait, you heard all of that?"

"Every word."

"Oh." Her cheeks flared red as she turned to face the other way to hide her embarrassment. As I released my arms from around Claire I walked around the couch and sat beside before turning to look at me.

"Don't be embarrassed Claire. Really it was amazing but I didn't know you felt like that... well I did but I didn't know it upset you so much." I said as I pulled her against me.

We were silent for a moment and it wasn't till we were fully laid down on the couch with Claire on top of me with her head resting on my chest that she spoke again. "Of course I feel like that. We all do don't we?"

I began to stroke her hair absentmindedly as I replied. "I know I do but you know I still stand by that promise I made you."

Claire lifted her head to rest her chin on my chest so she was looking at me and I found myself staring into her deep brown eyes. "What promise?"

"That I would get you out of here one day. Out of this town to somewhere where you are safe."

I watched her, waiting for her reply or even just her expression to my words but I didn't see anything in her face. Instead she stared back at me as if looking for something in my eyes or as if she was trying to make a decision. Then she sighed before sitting up and looking away from me for a second. I sat up as well and moved closer to her. "Is there something wrong?"

Claire turned her head to look at me again before biting her lip and saying. "I need to be honest with you. I don't _actually _want to leave Morganville."

At that moment I think my mind shut down for a moment. I had no idea what to say or what I'd even heard her say. "What?"

"I don't want to leave Shane. Morganville is my home, it's where I belong now and I don't think I could ever bring myself to leave."

"But why would you want to stay here, where everyday is a fight for survival. Don't you want a live where you don't wake up in hospital every week?" I asked almost desperately, trying to see what made her think she wanted to stay here or even better get her to realise leaving is the best thing to do.

"Of course I do. But remember when we left to go to Dallas for a week. We got ourselves into just as much trouble when we were no where near vampires. Remember those guys at the gas station we pissed of or the fact we got arrested. We aren't built for life outside of this town."

This I had to admit was true, she had a good point... I also remembered why I hate arguing with Claire, it's hard to win when she makes such good points. Still, I had to get my point across. "I agree you're right but we can adapt, just like you did when you came here."

"And then what? Is it just going to be us two for the rest of our lives? Always on the run so we don't get dragged back here?"

"No, we'll have Eve and M-"

"And Michael, that's exactly my point. We may be able to leave but Michael can't and I doubt Eve would leave without him." Claire took both my hands in hers before continuing. "I don't have it in me to leave either of them behind and I don't think you do either."

I was silenced by her words, even when my mouth opened to talk nothing came out so Claire continued. "My mother always used to say that a place is nothing if you don't have the people you care about. That's what Morganville has Shane, the people _we _care about. Eve, Michael... even Hannah and Richard... even Amelie and Myrnin!"

"And Oliver?" I asked quietly.

Claire frowned. "Well... I wouldn't go that far." I had to laugh a little at that. "But do you get what I'm saying. I don't want to leave Morganville I just want it to change so we have a better future here."

I wasn't looking at her face when she had finished- I was too busy thinking about how stupid I'd been- so I didn't realise until a moment later that she had said everything that needed to be said. When I noticed that it was silent I looked up at her and find her looking back at me expectantly, waiting for me to react? I didn't- not for ages anyway and it got to the point that Claire was watching me with a worried expression. She probably thought I was mad at her- building up to start yelling at her in anger. So she must have been surprised when I sighed and said. "You're right."

"What?"

"You're right, every word you said was right. We shouldn't leave here and I think that if it ever came around to it I wouldn't be able to go anyway. I would have realised everything that you just said... too late as usual. Why am I so god damn stupid?"

Claire leaned in and hugged me but not before I noticed the small smile playing at the corners of her lips, as if she thought what I'd said was almost adorable. I felt like a damn puppy at that moment instead of the tough ass Shane Collins I prefer to be seen as but since it rewarded me with having Claire in my arms I can't really complain.

As Claire snuggled against my shoulder she spoke near my ear. "You're not stupid Shane. If anything you're just a little too selfless. If you hadn't been concentrating so much on my safety and happiness and instead concentrated on your own you would have realised this sooner."

"I just want you to be happy."

"But I want _us_ to be happy and not just me and you but Eve and Michael as well."

"You Claire Danvers are amazing." I whispered in her ear before tightening my arms around her and closing my eyes.

I heard her quiet laugh before she replied softly. "I know."


End file.
